Druggie
by That Aussie Gurl
Summary: When an OP goes wrong, what are the consequences?
1. The Incident

**Druggie.**

_**Chapter One, The Incident.**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

_**Trying a new way to lay out a story, let me know how miserably it failed! :P Got the idea off of 'Modern Family' the episode called 'Fizbo' when Luke broke his arm at his birthday party, anyone watch Modern Family or is that just me? ;) Anyway, hopefully enjoy this random idea and my miserable attempt of flat humour!**_

A normal op. That was all it was meant to be. A 'quickie' if you will. Get in, get out. How did such a simple op go so terribly wrong?

"_Alright, on my count." Callen whispered to the rest of his team. They had received a case a week ago and it was pretty dismal until a couple of hours ago when they finally got a promising lead. A Petty Officer was found dead with ties to a drug dealer that had ties to Al Qaeda. The team were looking for the head of the 'organisation' and they had finally found him, all they had to do was breach the warehouse that was being used, arrest all including the boss and get out. Simple, no problem-o! Or so they thought. _

"_Three… Two… One… NOW!" Callen instructed as the team breached the warehouse. The team filed in one by one announcing their presence. As expected, gun fire shortly erupted and the team quickly took cover and responded accurately. Callen and Sam were hidden behind a large crate that gave them plenty of shelter; Deeks was behind a smaller crate on the other end of the warehouse and Kensi behind an even smaller crate in the middle of the two other crates. The crates were positioned almost triangle like, Kensi could see the three boys of her team but they could not see her._

"What's taking the doctors so long?" Callen asked, frustrated.

"They know what they are doing, and besides: no news is always good news." Sam said in an attempt to calm his partner.

"Yeah, I guess. How did this go so wrong?" Callen asked attempting to get his head around what had happened.

_After five minutes of constant gun fire, the tables had turned and the OSP team had the upper hand. With only a couple more hench men in the way, the team would be able to find the boss who was currently unseen. _

_After a couple more minutes of vigorous gunfire all hench men were down. Looking across, Deeks signalled to Callen and Sam that all men were down. Standing up, the three men looked around for the boss. _

"_Freeze! NCIS!" Callen shouted as he pointed his gun towards the man; they had spotted the boss. He was near a crate behind the other two._

"_He said freeze!" Sam yelled when the Boss didn't comply with the first command; also pointing his gun towards him, "Hands behind your head! Hands behind your head!"_

"_Okay, okay! Chill!" The boss yelled at the three men whom were pointing guns towards him._

"Any news?" Deeks asked, entering the Emergency Room.

"No." Callen asked, continuing to pace back and forth in frustration.

"How did it go so wrong?" Deeks asked, confused and worried as he sat down in a plastic hospital chair next to Sam.

"I don't know." Callen replied confused and worried.

"_Hang on, where's Kensi? Anyone see where she hid?" Callen asked starting to get worried._

"_No, I thought she was behind a crate down there." Deeks replied, pointing to the other end of the warehouse as he also starting to get worried about his partner._

_Sam quickly cuffed the boss to a pole nearby before the three started frantically looking for the junior agent. _

"_Kens!" Callen yelled getting really worried, "Kensi!" _

"_I'll look this way." Deeks said, taking off to his right._

"_I'll go the other way." Sam replied, taking off in the opposite direction._

_Callen decided to look around the area he was currently standing in. Looking behind a crate, what Callen saw both shocked him to the core and scared him. _

_Kensi was laying behind the crate, unconscious, her gun lying next to her. _

"How did he even get to her?" Callen asked, sitting down on the other side of Sam.

"He must have snuck around during the gun fight." Sam replied, trying to be reasonable.

"This is all my fault, I'm her partner. I am meant to have her back." Deeks said.

"No. It's mine. I'm the leader of this team." Callen replied.

"It's no one's fault. What happened could not have been prevented during the time." Sam reasoned. He always was the reasonable one of the team.

"_Guys! I found her!" Callen yelled before running over to the unconscious women and holding her in his arms, "C'mon Kens. Please, wake up! Please!" Callen begged as he felt for a pulse. To his relief, he found a pulse, a fragile one, but it was there. _

"_G. Ambulance on route. Should be there in a couple of minutes." Eric said over the comm link. As soon as he heard Callen's plead he knew that an ambulance would be needed._

"_Where is she? Is she okay?" Sam asked, coming around the crate just ahead of Deeks._

"_No, she's unconscious. Pulse is thready." Callen replied as he started to look for injuries that could have caused it._

"_What could have caused this?" Deeks asked, horrified at the sight of his partner in such a state._

"_I don't know." Callen replied, clearly frustrated. "Crap." He mumbled under his breath._

"Why didn't she fight back? She never goes without a fight?" Sam asked, going over the recent events in his head.

"Maybe he got the jump on her? She was so focused on the hench men and not getting shot he was able to sneak around without her noticing. And the gun shots would have covered his footsteps." Callen hypothesised.

"Gotta be the only way. If she even had half the opportunity to put up a fight, she would have." Deeks added in.

"_What? What is it?" Deeks asked, his level of worry rising rapidly._

_Silently, Callen pointed to a small hole in Kensi's neck that had a red rash forming around the incision area. _

_Upon seeing the small wound in Kensi's neck, Sam and Deeks looked around for a needle to match the hole. Before long, Deeks spotted it a couple of feet away. Carefully, Deeks picked it up with a glove and put in a bag to be kept for evidence._

"_So she was drugged?" Deeks asked once the needle was in a bag safely._

"_Looks like it." Callen replied, constantly looking down at the women in arms and gently shaking her in a feeble attempt to awaken the sleeping beauty from her drug induced sleep._

_Just as Callen was about to ask where the ambulance was, they saw a team race through the warehouse doors and towards the group equipped with a stretcher and medical equipment. _

_It wasn't long before Kensi was on the bed, attached to assorted medical equipment and her vitals were being checked. _

"_She is stable for the moment. Let's move, I need her at the hospital ASAP." One of the paramedics ordered as they started wheeling her towards the waiting ambulance. Callen's hand never left hers. It stayed like that until they were forced to part at the hospital when Kensi was pushed into a special wing of the hospital and Callen was forced to go and wait in the Emergency Room's waiting room. _

"Seriously. How long are they going to be?" Callen asked, as he once again started pacing.

"Kensi Callen?" A doctor asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes." Callen responded as he quickly walked over to the doctor with Sam and Deeks hot on his heels.

"Family?" The doctor asked inquisitively.

"I'm her husband, these are her brothers." Callen replied.

"Follow me, we will go somewhere a little more private." The doctor told the group before turning and leading them into a small office.

"As I am sure you are aware, Mrs Callen was drugged. Her dosage was so high that if we didn't know any better she would be in the category known in lamans terms as 'druggie'. It basically means that the dosage was at an unsafe level, generally people whom are frequent drug uses are categorised in that category. Fortunately we were able to pump a third out before it did any serious damage but the drug that was used became rather effective rather quickly. We believe this is what caused her to pass out." The doctor said in an explanation.

"Is she going to be alright?" Callen asked about his wife. He didn't care about the explanation all he wanted to know was if she was going to be alright.

"She is a fighter so she should come out of this experience unharmed, however, there may be some side effects that would only be temporary."

"Such as?" Callen prodded, becoming impatient. Sam put a warning hand on his shoulder in hopes to both calm and warn his partner. It helped.

"We are unsure at this stage. It could go in several directions, she could have no side effects, she could become increasingly tired over the next 36 hours and just sleep, or she could become as high as a kite for 24 to 36 hours and then she will have the same symptoms as a "killer" hangover for the next 24 to 36 hours. We won't know until she wakes up which should be shortly but any reaction will require a lot of bed rest. Of course, depending on the reaction will say how difficult that task will be."

"Can we see her?" Callen asked, his voice filled with some relief.

"A nurse will show you the way. When she wakes up we will check her and if her vitals look good and she passes the final test she can go home. Hopefully she will only be here for a couple more hours." The doctor concluded.

"Thankyou Doctor." Sam said, smiling as he followed his eager partner and nurse out of the room with Deeks hot on his heels.

When they walked into Kensi's room, they saw a still Kensi connected various machines and medical equipment. Quietly, Callen walked to her bedside and gently kissed her forehead before taking a seat and placing his hand in hers.

Sam and Deeks went and stood on the other side of the bed and looked at the junior agent.

_Running into the warehouse, gun fire erupted around me. I needed cover and quickly so I hid behind the first thing I saw: a crate. The crate was positioned so if I looked around it I could see the hench men and the rest of the team hidden behind their respective crates. _

_After a while we finally got the upper hand. Continuing to shoot, I knew this fight was nearly over and I was very thankful for that. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand cover my mouth and before I could react, I felt a needle pierce the skin of my neck and liquid flow into my body. _

_My vision immediately went blurry and I was struggling to stay where I was without swaying. Before I passed out, I heard a voice:_

"_Karma's a bitch." _

Suddenly, Kensi's eyes shot open.

"Hey there." Callen said smiling when we saw his wife was finally awake, "You had a worried there for a second, you know that?"

Kensi replied with a small smile whilst trying to get her breath back from her dream.

"Hey, calm down. Slow, deep breaths, that's it. It's okay, you're safe now." Callen coached in a calming, gentle voice.

After a couple moments of getting her breath back, Kensi noticed her other guests in her room. Suddenly, she felt a bit light headed and childish.

"Ohhh! Muscles!" Kensi said in an almost childlike voice as she pointed to Sam.

"Oh crap." Callen muttered under his breath. He realised that Kensi's reaction to the drugs was being as high as a kite.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that really you, Shaggy?" Kensi asked Deeks, her eyes wide, "I love that show!"

Callen and Sam started laughing whilst Deeks looked offended.

When the laughing subsided, the three men looked at each other. They realised they now had a high, child-like Kensi on their hands. And by the looks of things, she wasn't going to make things easy.

* * *

_**COMING UP ON DRUGGIE;**_

"_SHAGGY!" Kensi yelled as she started to walk towards him,_

"_I want a Scooby snack!" Kensi said with a massive pout on her face and her arms were crossed across her body._

"_Scooby ate them all, I don't have any left. Sorry Kens." Deeks replied, hesitantly._

"_But I WANT some, Shaggyyyy!" Kensi said, whining. _

* * *

**An: In honour of new NCIS and NCIS: LA that is about to air in, like, 5 minutes, I decided to upload! I'm so excited for the new season to start! :D Yes, I know, probably most of you have already seen the episode and you lucky people that live in countries that have aired it or have found a website that you can watch the episode on successfully (I was unsuccessful in this.. :/) Anyway! Eeeek! :D :D :D Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**My friend went home and I don't get to see her for another couple of months and that makes me sad. Review?**


	2. The Aftermath, Part 1

**Druggie.**

_**Chapter Two, The Aftermath Part 1.**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

_Previously:_

_The three men looked at each other. They realised they now had a high, child-like Kensi on their hands. And by the looks of things, she wasn't going to make things easy._

A couple of hours later, the doctors finally released Kensi into Callen's care and she was allowed to go home.

As Callen pushed Kensi out of the hospital in a wheelchair with Deeks walking alongside her as Sam went to get the car, they realised Kensi was not getting any better. No, in fact, she was getting worse.

"Shaggy! Shaggy! Look! Butterflies! And they have wings!" Kensi said enthusiastically as she pointed to a random place in the sky where there were no butterflies what so ever.

"That's great, Kens." Deeks replied, giving a look to Callen as Sam pulled up with the car.

"Hey guys, need a lift?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye as he got out of the car.

"Defiantly!" Callen replied as he crouched down in front of the wheelchair to get the delusional Kensi Blye's attention whom was drawing pictures in the sky with her finger making sound effects to go with her actions, "Kens, baby. Time to go, okay?"

"Okay." Kensi replied as she enthuastically nodded her head in agreement before starting to get up from her wheelchair with the help of her husband.

Callen helped Kensi into the back of the car, put her seatbelt on and climbed in next to her as Sam and Deeks occupied the two front seats.

"Oooooo" Kensi started making noises as the car drove away from the hospital as she pointed to imaginary objects out of her window. "Muscles is driving." Kensi said in a deep voice and posing in a muscular position before she went back to make noises and making shapes with her fingers.

Kensi continued with her 'little game' for the rest of the trip back to OSP that seemed to keep her entertained. Once they parked the car, Callen helped Kensi inside as she was like a drunk on her feet (more like not on her feet that is) that acted like a five year old.

"G! G! Look! The birdies! They are going tweet-tweet, tweet-tweet." Kensi said in a high voice as she stood up and started flapping her arms as she ran around the bull pen continuing to make bird noises.

"Kens, Kens. Sweetie. You wanna sit down, huh?" Callen asked, trying to get his wife to sit down and rest like the doctor had ordered.

"No 'coz birdies don't sit, they flyyyyy!" Kensi replied indignantly whilst continuing to be a bird.

"Humour me?" Callen pleadingly, as he put his hands on Kensi's shoulders to make her stand still for a couple of moments.

"I'm not funny." Kensi replied seriously, well as serious as a drunk five year old can be that is.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks. A word?" Hetty called from the edge of the bullpen before turning and heading back to her office.

"Sit." Callen said as he lead Kensi by her shoulders onto his chair and made her sit down, "Stay. Good girl." Callen instructed with a wink and a kiss on her forehead before turning and following Deeks and Sam out of the bullpen and towards Hetty's office.

"Watcha need Hetty?" Callen asked as he stepped into her office and stood beside Sam.

"Latest on the case?" Hetty asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Um… All men excluding the boss were apprehended with lethal action. The boss was apprehended and taken to the LAPD for prosecution. He confessed everything." Sam accounted for their Operations Manager.

"And Kensi?" Hetty questioned, placing her tea cup down and looking at her team, one by one.

"Highly drugged. She is like a drunk five year old. Should only last a couple days and then she will have a severe hangover for the following couple days and then she should be as good as new." Callen summarised.

"Hmm.. Good. I except paperwork from you three by the time you leave tonight." Hetty said as she nodded to dismiss them from her presence. "Oh, and gentlemen. Keep an eye on her. We don't want her more injured than she already is."

The three men nodded their head in agreement as they turned away and walked back towards their drunk sister/wife. As they walked into the bullpen, the stopped suddenly when they saw Kensi. Kensi was spinning on Callen's chair squealing in pleasure of getting really giddy.

"Oh wow." Deeks commented at the sight of his partner.

"Good luck with her tonight!" Sam said smirking as he walked to his desk to start the paperwork Hetty wanted.

"Gee, thanks guys! You really are helpful!" Callen said as he walked towards his wife's desk and sat down in her chair as she was still entertaining herself on his chair by getting giddy.

"G. You so pretty, like a pony." Kensi exclaimed as she stopped spinning and stood up, swaying on her feet from being so dizzy, "So pretty." Kensi kept muttering as she starting stroking his hair and making horse noises.

"Honey, you feeling okay?" Callen asked as he looked up at her as she continued to stroke his head and make horses.

Suddenly, Kensi stopped and looked towards her partner; Deeks.

"SHAGGY!" Kensi yelled as she started to walk towards him.

"Oh boy." Deeks muttered before putting down his pen and looking up at his partner, "Yes, princess?"

"I want a Scooby snack!" Kensi said with a massive pout on her face and her arms were crossed across her body.

"Scooby ate them all, I don't have any left. Sorry Kens." Deeks replied.

"But I WANT some, Shaggyyyy!" Kensi said, whining.

Deeks looked towards Callen with a questioning glance, unsure of what to do.

"Baby, come here." Callen said, putting down his pen and pushing his chair away from the desk as he mouthed to Deeks; _"You could have just bought her a cookie!"_

As Kensi turned away from Deeks to walk towards Callen, she suddenly felt really dizzy and started to sway where she stood.

"Kensi? Kens? You okay?" Callen asked, his voice filled with worry as he saw his wife sway on her feet. Quickly, he stood up and raced to her side to steady her. He felt her lean against him and noticed he was now supporting her more than she was supporting herself, "Woah, Kens. Kensi? Baby? Can you hear me?" Callen continued to ask as he started to lead her to her chair with Deeks and Sam following in toe.

"Mmm" Kensi mumbled as she sat down in her chair.

As Callen sat Kensi down, he checked her temperature and pupils to make sure she was alright.

"Kens, you still feeling dizzy?" Callen asked, as he finished up checking her for anything wrong.

"Mmm.." Kensi mumbled before looking up at her husband, "G? Why are you an avatar?"

"Okay, babe. We are going to go home, you need to rest." Callen said as stood up and pulled her up with him and supported the still dizzy women.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty said, suddenly appearing in the bullpen.

"Hetty." Callen replied stopping at the sound of her voice.

"Going home?"

"Yeah, she needs her rest."

"Hmm. Wise choice. In that case, your paperwork is due tomorrow. Keep her safe and check in later." Hetty said as she turned and went to walk out of the bullpen she continued, "Mr. Deeks, Mr. Hanna, I still expect your paperwork on my desk by 5 o'clock, sharp."

Callen smirked at the two before continuing out of the bullpen with Kensi supported against him.

"Have fun boys!" Callen said over his shoulder as he walked out of OSP and towards his car.

Sighing, as Callen helped his wife into the car, he knew he had an interesting night ahead of him but he knew it was worth it for the love of his life.

_**COMING UP ON: DRUGGIE;**_

"_Give me your hand." Kensi said seriously, well as seriously as someone can be when they are hyped up on drugs._

"_Why?" Callen asked cautiously. He didn't know what to except with the new drugged Kensi._

"_Just do it!" Kensi replied, getting impatient._

_Sighing, Callen held out his hand just as Kensi had asked and Kensi shook his hand._

"_HA! Our hands just made babies!" Kensi replied in a high, girly voice._

**Sorry for the late reply, 'cause it is holidays I have had to work a lot…**

**Thanks for reading, especially thanks to guest, dancegirlwhs, jackyxoxo, MisterBlueButterfly, Special Agent Naomi Deeks, dixie326, Jenna98, and Shaz1 for your reviews! You guys are amazing; made my day! And made me feel better about this story! And to all those who alerted and favourite-d! (New word right there, bam!) You guys are awesome! Okay, onto the fangirling. **

**Oh. My. Gosh. CAKE HUGGED! THEY FREAKING HUGGED! OMG THEY HUGGED! SUCK IT DENSI FANS! *SCREAMS IN HAPPINESS* THEY HUGGED! *SCREAMS*. AND KENSI FELL ASLEEP ON HIS SHOULDER! *Dies of happiness***

**Sorry guys…! Okay, yes, I will admit I went back and watched the hug again and again, and in slow-mo but hey! You emphasis what little you are given when your ship is slowly dying to another ship (hopefully not though!). But still! Eeeeeek! I can't believe it! :D :D :D :D Safe to say, when I went to watch that bit over and over again my brother walked out of the room… eh! Oh my goodness, they looked so good together! This is the 2****nd**** time they have hugged! They looked so cute together, Kensi sleeping on his shoulder! Nawies! CaKe had better cannon!**

**Also, just went back to my tumblr, so some shameless advertising… If you have it, follow me? I'll follow you back! I am misscharleemae ; I am very 'CaKey' on there! ;)**

**Wow. I am lame. Whatevs! ;D xo**


	3. The Aftermath, Part 2

**Druggie.**

_**Chapter Two, The Aftermath Part 2.**_

_**By That Aussie Gurl**_

_Previously:_

_Sighing, as Callen helped his wife into the car, he knew he had an interesting night ahead of him but he knew it was worth it for the love of his life._

* * *

The whole trip home, Kensi reverted to drawing pictures on her window with her finger. Turns out drugged Kensi's favourite thing to do to amuse herself is to draw things with her finger wether the item she is drawing is imaginary or not and make sound effects to go with said item. It was quite amusing, to say the least and Callen wondered whether Kensi was like this as a child, making noises and drawing objects.

As Callen opened the car door for his wife as they arrived home, Kensi confirmed that she was still as drugged up as ever.

"I wanna pwess the dinga-donga. GGGGG…. Let mwee pwess the dinga-donga!" Kensi said, begging as she got out of the car; and her vocabulary becoming to sound more and more like a child's.

Realising what she was saying was that she wanted to press the doorbell; Callen agreed knowing there would be more harm done trying to explain to her that no one was home and they had a key anyway.

Racing up the drive way to their front door, Kensi repeatedly pressed the doorbell with a huge grin on her face. Watching her reaction, Callen couldn't help but smile at her face.

"C'mon, babe. You'll wear the doorbell out." Callen said as he took her hand after unlocking the door and lead her inside of their house.

"Ooooooo! The house is so biiiiiig! I wanna live here!" Kensi said as she stood planted on the threshold with her eyes as wide as pizza's.

"You do live here." Callen confirmed.

"Coooool." Kensi replied, still stuck in an amazed state. Callen shook his head; the things that entertained her were unbelievable in her current state.

After placing their things on the floor in the living room, Callen came back to his wife whom was still in the same position since she had entered the house. Callen smiled at the thought that all it took was a big house to, in crude terms, shut her up and calm her down.

"C'mon, Kens. Come get some rest like the doctor ordered." Callen said, snapping Kensi out of her current stare.

"NO!" Kensi replied, giggling, as she ran off down the hallway.

"Kensi! You have to rest to get better!" Callen shouted before running after her.

"I am better!" Kensi replied, poking her head around a corner with a serious facial expression.

"Rest?" Callen pleaded as he edged his way closer and closer to her, "For me?" As he said those words, he grabbed his wife around her waist.

"Let go of me!" Kensi said as she attempted to squirm her way out of his grip but it was a lost cause. Instead, she reverted to talking to him instead.

"Give me your hand." Kensi said seriously, well as seriously as someone can be when they are hyped up on drugs.

"Why?" Callen asked cautiously as he let go of her, he didn't know what to except with the new drugged Kensi.

"Just do it!" Kensi replied, getting impatient.

Sighing, Callen held out his hand just as Kensi had asked and Kensi shook his hand.

"HA! Our hands just made babies!" Kensi replied in a high, girly voice before running off down the hall.

Shaking his head, Callen ran after his wife where he found her in the living room putting on some music.

"Oooo, this is a good song!" Kensi said, as she turned up the volume to extreme levels.

"Kens! Kensi! Turn the music down!" Callen yelled over the song; _Bom Bom _by Sam and the Womps.

Kensi ignored her husband as she started dancing to the music.

"C'mon, G! Daaaaannnceee wiv meee!" Kensi said, her words being drawn out longer.

Callen started to shake his head but he saw the disappointment on his wife's face and her mouth starting to turn into a pout he knew he couldn't say no, and he didn't want to make her sad again so he started to dance with her.

At this sight, Kensi started giggling like a little girl – a laugh Callen could safely say he had not heard a laugh like that come out of her mouth ever!

At the end of the song, Callen's phone began to ring to interrupt his continuation of dancing.

Answering the phone, he could not hear the person on the other end,

"Kens, honey. Turn the music down!" Callen said to his wife whom was still very engrossed in her dancing, "Kensi! Music!" Callen continued to say to his zoned out wife.

"Bye-bye music!" Kensi said as she turned the music off and started having a spinning competition with herself.

"Callen." Callen said into his phone as he kept an eye on his currently difficult wife.

"How is she?" The voice of Sam came over his phone.

"High as a kite, more difficult than a toddler, ya know the normal." Callen said with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

The sound of Deeks and Sam chuckling came back in reply; Callen guessed that he was on loud speaker.

"Need any help?" Deeks asked as the laughing subsided.

Looking back over to Kensi who was still (somehow) spinning in circles with a high giggle coming from her mouth.

"I think we'll be alright. She should hit the wall soon and hopefully sleep off the 'hangover'." Callen replied, metaphorically crossing his fingers that her reaction to the drug will pass quickly so they can get back to normal. It hurt him to see her in pain, although the pain is not revealing himself yet, he knew it was coming and that thought alone hurt him.

"Let us know if you need us at all, we are only a call away." Sam said for both himself and Deeks.

"Thanks guys, talk to you later." Callen said as he hung up and turned his attention back to now an extremely dizzy Kensi.

"Woah, Kens. You dizzy?" Callen asked, as he put his phone back into his pocket and walked over to Kensi.

"Hehehehe, nooo!" Kensi replied with a lop-sided grin and a very girly giggle as she struggled to stay upright, "You look so funny GGGGGG!" Kensi said as she lapsed into another fit of very girly giggles.

"Hun, deep breaths. You need to calm down." Callen instructed, worried about his over-excitable wife.

At saying that, Kensi started to take deep breaths. Deep breaths. Over- exaggerated deep breaths. So exaggerated that Callen thought she would hyperventilate and pass out.

"Look, G! Ima fishy!" Kensi said in a deep, manly voice as she continued to huff whilst sticking out her chest.

All of a sudden Kensi fell to the ground and lay on her back with her arms and legs shaking like crazy in the air. In a high pitched voice, Kensi explained:

"Now I'm a dead ant! Oh. Oh. Oh no! I'm dyyyyyiiiiinnnnngggggg!" Before letting her arms and legs drop and her tongue come out of her mouth in a 'dead ant' face.

Callen just stood in amazement at his wife. He couldn't believe it. Although it was kinda funny he was more shocked at the sudden change in his wife. A change he had not experienced with her before and to be honest it was freaking him out!

Kensi then proceeded to get up and start reciting, along with the actions of course, the shark song.

"Baby shark. Do Do Do Do Do, baby shark Do Do Do Do Do Do, baby shark Do Do Do Do Do Do, baby shark."

"Kens? Really? You know I hate that song! Kensi!" Callen whined, he seriously hated that song! It was bad enough the first time Kensi showed it to him when a little boy she had been looking after in protective custody showed it to her. She then realised what a great punishment it is for her husband and proceeded to play it non-stop whenever she was unhappy with him, which quite frankly was a lot! Hey, so he's not the perfect husband? Who is?

"LOST AN ARM! DO DO DO DO DO DO! LOST AN ARM! DO DO DO DO DO DO! LOST AN ARM! DO DO DO DO DO DO! LOST AN ARM!" Kensi continued to scream as she over enthuastically did the actions.

"Please, Kens! For my sanity?" Callen begged. He couldn't believe it! He was begging to his drugged up wife!

"SHARK ATTACK! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SHARK ATTACK! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SHARK ATTACK! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SHARK ATTACK!"

"I'll do anything! C'mon babe! Give your hubby a break!"

"CPR! DO DO DO DO DO DO! CPR! DO DO DO DO DO DO! CPR! DO DO DO DO DO DO! CPR!"

"Oh, man. For everything I am doing for you! Please! Just this one plead!" Callen kept saying, trying to bargain with her but he had a slight suspicion that she actually couldn't hear him. Well, that or she was just purposely ignoring him.

"GOING TO SEE JESUS! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SEE JESUS! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SEE JESUS! DO DO DO DO DO DO! SEE JESUS!" Kensi finished before starting to swim like a shark, well, her 'drunken' impression of it that is.

Callen just stood there shaking his head. He was scraping the barrel, metaphorically speaking, on ideas on how to get her to rest and comply with the doctor's orders.

As he was watching his wife swim like a shark he saw her suddenly drop onto the ground and not get up.

"Kens!" Callen called as he ran over to where she was lying on the floor, "Kensi!" He tried again, shaking her a little. Just as he was about to call the ambulance, he heard little snores coming from her mouth. It was then that he realised that she had finally hit the wall and had fallen asleep.

"Took you long enough!" Callen muttered as he carefully picked up his wife and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where he proceeded to remove her shoes and get her into her PJ's before tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight beautiful! I love you, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Callen whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked out of their bedroom. He knew when she woke up she would have a killer headache and other hangover symptoms but she was his wife and he was her husband and together they would get through the consequences of the mission because he loved her and that's what they do.

* * *

**My amazing reviewers: jackyxoxo, Guest, Barbra4317, Guest, Special Agent Naomi Deeks, Shaz1, Jenna98, Dancegirlwhs, deadcase, and kath46. Thank-you so, so, so, much for reviewing! Means the world to me! :D **

_**Guest: Haha! I know! It's awesome! Please go cannon, please go cannon, please go cannon! ;) Haha!**_

_**Guest: I couldn't wait until it aired on Tuesday here in Aussie so I watched it online(; The ep looked so good from all the posts on tumblr! Haha! It is a really good ep!(: **_

_**Dancegirlwhs, Glad I'm not the only one!(; Haha! They are! Just… nawies! :3 Haha!**_

**In case you haven't heard of/seen 'the shark song' before it is on YouTube. I recommend looking it up! It is a good laugh. I obviously cut massive chunks out of the song but type in 'the shark song' and it is the link with a bald man. My friends and I memorised the entire song along with the actions because ya know, we are cool like that!(; **

**This is the end. I think this is the best place to stop because a chapter of her 'hangover symptoms would be her chugging down the panadol, throwing up and sleeping. Not very interesting in my opinion… And I would hate to bore you awesome peepz that read my stories! I love you guys! (In a non-creepy way of course!) :P **

**I do have another story that I have been working on for a couple of months now. I have written 9 chapters so far and a total of 10,000 words… Yeah, I know not that much but I have major writers block at the moment but hopefully I lose that soon and can finish this story and get it to you guys to hopefully read! (This is why I don't WIP, I hate making people wait long periods of time…)**

**Thank-you so much for reading this short story and alerting, favouriting and of course…. Reviewing! I hope you stay tuned for another magical adventure soon! :D**

**-ThatAussieGurl xo**

**P.S. I'm on a camel. **


End file.
